


Highschool

by lilyc1342



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyc1342/pseuds/lilyc1342
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is in high school AU....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Highschool

Theres a boy in a school. He has dark brown curly hair. He’s smart, very smart, but he doesn’t do very well in classes. He’s quiet. He observes, watches and listens to the other people around him. _Other people._ The boy avoids them as much as possible. They aren’t very nice, anyway. 

This boy is at his locker, putting away his things slowly so he’d be late to the next class. Suddenly, something shoves him from behind, knocking the boy’s things to the floor.   
“Watch it, Sherly.” It is Sally Donovan. The rest of her posse teasing as the boy tries to pick up his books.  
“Hey! Isn’t Sherly a girl’s name! Hey Sherly, need a tampon?!” 

The boy tries not to listen. Although, that’s all he does, listens. He scrambles to pick up everything. A dorkier, shorter boy appears next to him.   
“Hey. You shouldn’t let them push ya ‘round, Sherly. Need any help?” he asks.  
“No, Anderson. Leave me alone,” The boy answers.

The bell rings for the next class and instantly the boy is alone in the halls, clutching his books. He walks slowly to History. Two other boys run through the hall, whooping with laughter.  
“Come on John! We’re gonna be late,” the first boy yells.  
“Wait Greg.” John replies.  
Greg turned to look at John. The boy, being in the middle of the hallway, is pushed aside by Greg: a short but stout jock. The boy’s lanky body is no match for the bull that had just run him over.   
“Sorry,” Greg mumbles as he runs down the hall and turns the corner.

The boy sits up, coughing, and looks around him. Paper everywhere, books ruined, and his cellphone cracked. Heavy, off beat footsteps arrive next to the boy. He walks with the limp, of coarse, because of that sporting accident. The boy fixes himself up best he can as he becomes aware of how close John is. John kneels down, with some difficulty, now the boy's nervous.  
“Hey, sorry about Greg, are you ok?” he asks.  
“Yeah. I- I’m fine.” The boy answers.  
“Are you sure? It looked like a pretty hard hit”  
“Yeah. I’m ok.”  
“Well, let me at least help you with your books.”  
John and the boy picked up everything in no time at all. John handed the boy the rest of his books.  
“Thank you,” The boy says.  
“You’re welcome.” John answers.  
“You’re John, right?” The boy asks, playing it cool. He knows this already. How could anyone miss John Watson?  
“That’s me! And your....er...um..Sherly, right?”  
The boy stares at the floor. Embarrassment bubbles up inside him.  
John corrects himself, “Oh. I’m sorry. Sherlock, isn’t it?”  
“Yes.”  
“Hi Sherlock.”  
“Hi John.”


End file.
